


Sleep

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Angels, well most angels anyway, don’t sleep. They don’t need to, and even if they wanted to, they couldn’t. They’re all connected to the Heavenly Host and “Angel Radio” has no off air hours.

Lucifer isn’t most angels. He hasn’t been able to hear the others for millennia.

Lucifer sleeps.

He lies next to Sam, pulling him close and tangling their limbs together.

Sam is warm where he is cool, and Lucifer is desperate to touch every square inch of him.

He kisses Sam like it’s his only salvation before laying his head on Sam’s chest and letting the beating of a heart made for him lull him unconscious.

Lucifer sleeps. But he doesn’t dream, and he’s glad for that, because nothing he could dream of could be better than what he has.


End file.
